Rainblossom
close |} rank: warrior date of creation: may 23, 2018 _____ physique species: felis catus breed: 60% turkish angora, 40% moggy sex: female pelt: long and silky build: slender and tall with long legs description: Rainblossom is a tall, slender, turkish angora with long, stark white fur. Her muzzle is somewhat pointed, as well as her ears, which sit tall and tapered. Her eyes are a brilliant sapphire blue. coloration: base: nose + paw pads: eyes: _____ character positive traits: loyal Rainblossom is very loyal to those she trusts, and her allegiance to them is unwavering. kind Rainblossom cares for others, and though very shy, she will still try to help other cats if she is able to. trustworthy If someone puts their trust in Rainblossom, she will never break it. neutral traits: airy Rainblossom is calm and indifferent to many things, and usually has no strong opinions. trusting When she is close to someone, she will never doubt their actions. Even if they do something wrong, she will most likely still take their side. compliant Rainblossom always does what people ask of her, which can be problematic if someone decides to take advantage of such. negative traits: dreamy Rainblossom often seems detached from her surroundings, always having her head in the clouds. Because of her habit of daydreaming, she can sometimes miss given orders or information. aloof Rainblossom is quite quiet, and tends to keep to herself rather than initiate conversation. This can make her come off as somewhat cold. clingy Once she becomes close to someone, she almost always wants to be by their side as much as possible. If she hasn't any jobs to do, she often follows her friends around with what they're doing, seeking their company. _____ history etymology: current name: rainblossom nicknames: none pastnames: rainpaw, rainkit backstory: Rainblossom was born alongside her brother to a FlurryClan queen named Laurelbranch. When they were born, though, it was soon revealed that they were half-clan. Laurelbranch was exiled and the kis were fostered by a queen in FlurryClan, Alpineburr, whose mate had recently passed. Alpineburr was kind to them, but she knew just as well as the other cats that the kits were not of their clan. Despite this, she did her best to raise the kits to be normal, functioning members of the clan, along with her own daughter, Fawnkit. By no fault of her own, though, Daisykit never grew as the other kits did. He only lay there, only suckling when heavily prompted. The medicine cat tried to help, but it was beyond their control, and he died a few days after birth. At the age of six moons, Rainkit became an apprentice, alongside her adopted sister, Fawnkit. She remained very close to Fawnpaw and Alpineburr. Alpineburr returned to her warrior duties as soon as her kits were out of the nursery. The leader assigned her as Rainpaw's mentor, after their original choice refused to take her. Because of this, Rainpaw almost never spoke to anyone outside her family, as she never needed to. This didn't help the fact that the clan was already unsure about her. Only a week before Rainpaw's assessment, Alpineburr was fatally wounded and almost eaten by a passing, hungry, wolf, but it was chased off by the rest of her patrol. Rainpaw and Fawnpaw were distraught, though Fawnpaw found comfort in her friends and Rainpaw. Rainpaw, however, took it much harder than she, and though Fawnpaw's friends (after being persuaded by Fawnpaw) comforted her as well, their kind but insincere words didn't mean much to her. The medicine cat gave her some herbs to aid her grief every once in a while until she was fit enough to return to her duties. She grew very clingy toward her sister, fearful that she would lose her, as well. Rainpaw and Fawnpaw were excused from their training for a while, delaying their ceremony, but eventually completed their assessments and earned their warrior names, Rainblossom and Fawnflower. Rainblossom was eventually weaned off of her herbs, and returned close to her usual self. She remained very close to Fawnflower, but eventually started talking to other cats (mostly friends of Fawnflower) as well, albeit very awkwardly, and made a friend in the clan's recently appointed medicine cat, Ashsmudge. Fawnflower began spending more and more time away from Rainblossom, which puzzled and upset her. One day, though, she revealed that she was expecting kittens with another warrior named Burntlily, who she had been friends with since apprenticehood. Rainblossom knew Burntlily from when they were apprentices, and strongly disliked him, and was confused as to why Fawnflower would have kits with him. When she expressed her displeasure for Fawnflower's new mate, Fawnflower told her off and went back to the nursery. Rainblossom distanced herself from her sister, knowing that she was mad at her. Now spending all of her time alone, she had all the more time to think about herself and her parents. To find out who her mother and father were. She asked some cats in the clan, who didn't tell her much, aside from that her mother had broken the warrior code and had kittens with a cat from outside of FlurryClan. Instead, she decided to find out about her father, about whom she knew nothing about. Nor did any of the other cats, except Beavertail. Beavertail was very hostile, but after a lot of pestering, he told her that her mother had spent a lot of time near the Twolegplace border. Rainblossom ran away from her clan to the Twolegplace. She searched the Twolegplace for a long time, following any scent of cat. She encountered many a kittypet, who were generally either very afraid of her or completely ignorant of her. Finally though, she found who she was looking for. She knew right away, as the kittypet looked exactly like a taller, plumper version of her with a collar. He recognized her as well, and greeted her warmly. Rainblossom told him everything that had happened, and her father explained to her what had happened with her mother- her mother used to go and visit him in the Twolegplace, and they loved each other dearly. But when she learned that she was expecting kittens, she berated him and pushed him away, so he never met his kits. Max showed her around the Twolegplace and taught her about what it was like to be a kittypet. She even lived in his Twoleg's backyard for a few days. She was very happy that she had finally found her true family, and asked if she could live with him. Max happily agreed, though he warned her that he and his Twolegs would be leaving very soon to move to a different Twolegplace, but Rainblossom knew she needed to say goodbye to her adoptive sister before they departed. So, she ran back to FlurryClan. She returned to the clan, but Fawnflower was not there. Ashsmudge sadly informed her that, the day after Rainblossom had left, Fawnflower was killed in an avalanche. Rainblossom was distraught, but she knew that it was time to leave. She returned to the Twolegplace and found her way to Max's house, but he was not inside. She heard the noise of a car, and when she ran to it, she momentarily saw her father through the back window. Miserable, Rainblossom returned to FlurryClan and turned again to herbs to make her feel better, which resulted in her usually just going between laying around being miserable, sleeping, and hiding in the medicine den eating chamomile and catmint. Ashsmudge allowed her to do so, but when whitecough and greencough broke out in the clan, Ashsmudge was forced to deny Rainblossom herbs. Rainblossom suffered through the time that the cats were healing. Eventually, Ashsmudge revealed to her that he often went to a place near the Twolegplace where catmint, chamomile, and a few other herbs grew. They quickly decided on a deal- Rainblossom would visit the garden, keep other cats and prey away from the herbs, and make sure that the plants had water in the dry months, and in return, she could eat some of it. Happy to do so, Rainblossom very frequently went to the garden, lining the garden with wet moss and building a barrier of brambles around it. After a while, catmint and chamomile grew there plentifully. From then on, Rainblossom spent most of her time there tending to the plants or helping Ashsmudge in return for the herbs, which she would then hide with and eat or sniff. She was even reluctantly allowed by the leader to weave chamomile into her nest, under the insistence of Ashsmudge that it was alright. The leader would be muss less approving of her eating valuable catmint, however, so she often rolls in common flowers to hide the scent. As a result of all of this, she is is now calm and relaxed, always smelling strongly of flowers. _____ skills statistics: offense - 5/10 defense - 5/10 speed - 6/10 agility - 6/10 leadership - 3/10 hunting - 8/10 swimming - 0/10 stealth - 8/10 intelligence - 7/10 herb knowledge - 4/10 strengths: Rainblossom is a very skilled, stealthy, hunter. This is aided by the fact that her stark white fur is almost invisible against the snow. Though she isn't a medicine cat, she knows some herbs from times spent helping out in the medicine den and from previous treatments. weaknesses: Rainblossom is not skilled in combat at all. She can still fight, but with little effectiveness. She isn't very sturdy, either, being quite thin and light. She is also very unfit to lead, being more of one to just follow and be directed by others. She has no experience with swimming. _____ relations romance: relationship status: single crush/mate: none admirers: none past relationships: none family tree: view relationships: name/relation/status/thoughts/trust rate laurelbranch/mother/status unknown/"All I know of her is what Dad and the clan have told me. I don't know where she is or why she left us behind. Is she even alive?"/15% max/father/status unknown/"He was a good cat, though I only knew him for a short time, until he had to leave with his twolegs. I don't know where he is now, but I hope he's alive, at least."/95% daisykit/brother/deceased/"I don't remember him, but Alpineburr told me about him. There was something wrong with him that the medicine cat couldn't fix, and he died a couple of days after we were born. I hope that I'll see him in StarClan."/70% fawnflower/adoptive sister/deceased/"She was nicer to me than anyone else ever was, and she never cared about who my father was. I miss her."/100% alpineburr/adoptive mother/deceased/"Alpineburr took good care of us, and she took Daisykit and I in when no one else wanted us. I wish she was still here beside me. Maybe if she was, I wouldn't be such a mess."/90% beavertail/ex stepfather/alive/"He hates me, I know he does. He always needs to remind everyone that I'm half-clan. I understand why he hates me, I guess."/10% burntlily/brother in law/alive/"I don't know what Fawnflower saw in him, but at least he cares for his kits."/30% ashmudge/friend/alive/"He's my only friend left. Is he even my friend? I don't know if he actually likes me or just feels bad for me, but he hasn't told anyone about my flowers, so at least I know I can trust him."/80% facts: none yet voice: Jennifer Lawrence theme song: i wasnt aloud to watch whose line as a kid but i think its pretty good now BY a l e x _____ gallery Rainblossom (Pastelkittyqq) for Whisperingice.png|by Pastelkittyqq|link=User:Pastelkittyqq Rainblossom.jpg|irl IMG 2820-1-.jpg|by Whisperingice|link=User:Whisperingice Rain_by_Dingdangit.png|by Dingdangit|link=User:Dingdangit |} Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Feral